Liberalism
Liberalism is a personality trait which may not necessarily be associated with political liberalism. Liberalism (from the Latin liberalis, "of freedom; worthy of a free man, gentlemanlike, courteous, generous"http://www.archives.nd.edu/cgi-bin/lookup.pl?stem=liberalis&ending=) is the belief in the importance of individual freedom. This belief is widely accepted today throughout the world, and was recognized as an important value by many philosophers throughout history. At the personal level liberalism is associated with a a willingness to be tolerant of difference and to take the view that society should not impose any specific code of behaviour, and to defending the rights of non-conformists to express their own identity however they see fit. It is to some degree the opposite of the authoritarian personality. Effects of liberalism on interpersonal conduct Effects of liberalism on social behavior Effects of liberalism in clinical psychology Effects of liberalism in educational psychology Assessment *Thurstone scale of liberalism--conservatism See also *Cultural liberalism *Individualism *Politics and personality *Social liberalism References *Alpert, D., & Breen, D. T. (1989). "Liberality" in children and adolescents: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 34(2) Apr 1989, 154-160. *Aluja, A. (1995). Prediction of personality traits assessed by 16 PF and its relation to liberalism and social conservatism: Revista de Psiquiatria de la Facultad de Medicina de Barcelona Vol 22(5) Sep-Oct 1995, 114-119. *Amendt, G. (2006). Sexfront revisited: Zeitschrift fur Sexualforschung Vol 19(2) Jun 2006, 159-172. *Armstrong, E. A., & Crage, S. M. (2006). Movements and Memory: The Making of the Stonewall Myth: American Sociological Review Vol 71(5) Oct 2006, 724-751. *Ash, P. (1948). The "liberalism" of Congressmen voting for and against the Taft-Hartley Act: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 32(6) Dec 1948, 636-640. *Ayers, D. F. (2005). Neoliberal Ideology in Community College Mission Statements: A Critical Discourse Analysis: Review of Higher Education: Journal of the Association for the Study of Higher Education Vol 28(4) Sum 2005, 527-549. *Balfour, G. (2006). Re-imagining a Feminist Criminology: Canadian Journal of Criminology and Criminal Justice Vol 48(5) Sep 2006, 735-752. *Banks, K. R. (1995). The effect of religious belief on the utilization of justice concepts in making moral decisions. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bansel, P. (2007). Subjects of choice and lifelong learning: International Journal of Qualitative Studies in Education Vol 20(3) May-Jun 2007, 283-300. *Belge, C. (2006). Friends of the Court: The Republican Alliance and Selective Activism of the Constitutional Court of Turkey: Law & Society Review Vol 40(3) Sep 2006, 653-692. *Bennell, P. (2000). The Impact of Economic Liberalisation on Private Sector Training Provision in Zimbabwe: Assessment in Education: Principles, Policy & Practice Vol 7(3) Nov 2000, 439-454. *Bensko, N. L., Canetto, S. S., Sugar, J. A., & Viney, W. (1995). Liberal or conservative? Gender, identity, and perception of historical religious positions: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 129(6) Nov 1995, 629-641. *Bernardes, L. G. (2003). Reference-dependent preferences and the speed of economic liberalization: The Journal of Socio-Economics Vol 32(5) 2003, 521-548. *Blass, J. H. (1979). Some personality correlates of religious orientation among Jewish seminarians: Journal of Psychology & Judaism Vol 4(2) Win 1979, 68-77. *Bliss, S. L., Oh, E. J., & Williams, R. L. (2007). Militarism and sociopolitical perspectives among college students in the U.S. and South Korea: Peace and Conflict: Journal of Peace Psychology Vol 13(2) 2007, 175-199. *Blum, L. A. (1993). Vocation, friendship, and community: Limitations of the personal-impersonal framework. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. *Book, C. L. (1976). An investigation of the effects of immunization on student teacher dogmatism and attitudes toward teaching: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Boyd, D. (2004). The legacies of liberalism and oppressive relations: Facing a dilemma for the subject of moral education: Journal of Moral Education Vol 33(1) Mar 2004, 3-22. *Braithwaite, V. (1998). The value orientations underlying liberalism-conservatism: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 25(3) Sep 1998, 575-589. *Brantlinger, E., Majd-Jabbari, M., & Guskin, S. L. (1996). Self-interest and liberal educational discourse: How ideology works for middle-class mothers: American Educational Research Journal Vol 33(3) Fal 1996, 571-597. *Breton, P. (2007). Interactivity, interiority and democratic social link: Cliniques mediterraneennes No 75 2007, 27-45. *Brickell, C. (2001). Whose "special treatment"? Heterosexism and the problems with liberalism: Sexualities Vol 4(2) May 2001, 211-235. *Brosio, R. A. (2000). Issues and arguments concerning class, gender, race and other "identities": Educational Studies: Journal of the American Educational Studies Association Vol 31(4) 2000, 393-410. *Burtonwood, N. (1998). Liberalism and communitarianism: a response to two recent attempts to reconcile individual autonomy with group identity: Educational Studies Vol 24(3) Nov 1998, 295-304. *Button, C. M., Grant, M. J., Hannah, T. E., & Ross, A. S. (1993). The dimensions underlying perceived attitudes: Liberalism and concern for traditional values: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des Sciences du comportement Vol 25(2) Apr 1993, 230-252. *Byrne, A. J. (2007). Sacrificing civil liberties in exchange for security: The impact of age and sociopolitical attitudes. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Carey, J. L. (1986). A comparison of liberal and conservative religious groups with respect to values and attitudes toward peace as indicators of worldview: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chiumento, J. P. (1978). Cognitive, affective, and behavioral components of attitudinal arrhythmia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Christian, H. M. (1979). Attitudes of women Religious who elect to work in the inner city: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Coburn, D. (2000). Income inequality, social cohesion and the health status of populations: The role of neo-liberalism: Social Science & Medicine Vol 51(1) Jul 2000, 135-146. *Coder, C. R. (1975). Moral judgment in adults: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cohen, S. M., & Liebman, C. S. (1997). American Jewish liberalism: Unraveling the strands: Public Opinion Quarterly Vol 61(3) Fal 1997, 405-430. *Cole, S., & Fiorentine, R. (1988). The formation of public opinion on complex issues: The case of nuclear power. Middletown, CT, England: Wesleyan University Press. *Comaroff, J., & Comaroff, J. (2003). Reflections on Liberalism, Policulturalism, and ID-ology: Citizenship and Difference in South Africa: Social Identities: Journal for the Study of Race, Nation and Culture Vol 9(4) Dec 2003, 445-473. *Comaroff, J. L., & Comaroff, J. (2004). Criminal justice, cultural justice: The limits of liberalism and the pragmatics of difference in the new South Africa: American Ethnologist Vol 31(2) May 2004, 188-204. *Cook, C. J. (2008). The practice of marriage and family counseling and liberal Protestant Christianity. New York, NY: Routledge/Taylor & Francis Group. *Copeland, M. F. (1980). Social ideology and personal traits: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Corey, S. M. (1944). Review of Liberal Education: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 35(2) Feb 1944, 120-123. *Cottle, C. E., Searles, P., Berger, R. J., & Pierce, B. A. (1989). Conflicting ideologies and the politics of pornography: Gender & Society Vol 3(3) Sep 1989, 303-333. *Coursey, R. D. (1974). Consulting and the Catholic crisis: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 42(4) Aug 1974, 519-528. *Craven, C. (2007). A "consumer's right" to choose a midwife: Shifting meanings for reproductive rights under neoliberalism: American Anthropologist Vol 109(4) Dec 2007, 701-712. *Czapanskiy, K. (2007). Review of The Place of Families: Fostering Capacity, Equality, and Responsibility: Family Court Review Vol 45(2) Apr 2007, 335-340. *Davies, B., Browne, J., Gannon, S., Hopkins, L., McCann, H., & Wihlborg, M. (2006). Constituting the Feminist Subject in Poststructuralist Discourse: Feminism & Psychology Vol 16(1) Feb 2006, 87-103. *Drale, C. S. (2004). Communication media in a democratic society: Communication Law and Policy Vol 9(2) Spr 2004, 213-235. *Dueck, A., & Reimer, K. (2003). Retrieving the virtues in psychotherapy: Thick and thin discourse: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 47(4) Dec 2003, 427-441. *Durif-Varembont, J.-P. (2007). The withstand of child to conjugal liquid bonds: Cliniques mediterraneennes No 75 2007, 145-156. *Dutton, D. G., & Yee, P. (1974). The effect of subject liberalism, anonymity, and race of experimenter on subjects' ratings of oriental and white photographs: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des Sciences du comportement Vol 6(4) 1974, 332-341. *Edwards, S. D. (2003). Introduction to three commentaries on Professor Hans S. Reinders' The Future of the Disabled in Liberal Society, an Ethical Analysis, University of Notre Dame Press, Indiana, 2000, 280 pp: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 47(7) Oct 2003, 555-556. *Ellison, J. (2006). "Everyone can do as he wants": Economic liberalization and emergent forms of antipathy in southern Ethiopia: American Ethnologist Vol 33(4) Nov 2006, 665-686. *Emmett, S. W. (1980). Liberal/conservative theological orientations as therapeutic factors in client/pastoral counselor pairings: An exploratory analysis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Evelo, L. S., Jessell, J. C., & Beymer, L. (1991). Sex-typing of occupational preferences and liberality: Journal of Career Development Vol 18(2) Win 1991, 139-151. *Farwell, L., & Weiner, B. (2000). Bleeding hearts and the heartless: Popular perceptions of liberal and conservative ideologies: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 26(7) Jul 2000, 845-852. *Favreau, O. E. (1997). Evaluating political correctness: Anecdotes vs. research: Canadian Psychology/Psychologie Canadienne Vol 38(4) Nov 1997, 212-220. *Few, A. L. (1998). Review of Casting Her Own Shadow: Eleanor Roosevelt and the Shaping of Postwar Liberalism: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 21(1) Jan-Feb 1998, 129. *Flatter, J. C. (1975). The influence of human sexuality workshops on educators' degree of sexual liberalism: An exploratory study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *France, I. (2007). The discourse from liberal capitalism: Foundations and social consequences: Cliniques mediterraneennes No 75 2007, 55-71. *Funk, N. (2004). Feminist Critiques of Liberalism: Can They Travel East? Their Relevance in Eastern and Central Europe and the Former Soviet Union: Signs Vol 29(3) Spr 2004, 695-726. *Gannon, S. (2007). The market, the media and the family in a school excursion rape case: International Journal of Qualitative Studies in Education Vol 20(3) May-Jun 2007, 355-369. *Gans, H. J. (1988). Middle American individualism: The future of liberal democracy. New York, NY: Free Press. *Gans, H. J. (1993). Hollywood entertainment: Commerce or ideology? : Social Science Quarterly Vol 74(1) Mar 1993, 150-153. *Gardenfors, P., & Pettit, P. (1989). The impossibility of a Paretian loyalist: Theory and Decision Vol 27(3) Nov 1989, 207-216. *Garrity, T. F., Somes, G. W., & Marx, M. B. (1977). Personality factors in resistance to illness after recent life changes: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 21(1) 1977, 23-32. *Gaventa, W. C. (2003). A call to courage--A response to Hans S. Reinders' The Future of the Disabled in Liberal Society, an Ethical Analysis: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 47(7) Oct 2003, 565-567. *Gay, P. (1982). Liberalism and regression: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 37 1982, 523-545. *Giroux, H. A. (2003). Spectacles of Race and Pedagogies of Denial: Anti-Black Racist Pedagogy Under the Reign of Neoliberalism: Communication Education Vol 52(3-4) Jul-Oct 2003, 191-211. *Goldfarb, M. B. (1978). Liberal school reform and social change processes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Goldstein, R. S. (1973). The relationship of traditionalism, progressivism and authoritarianism of school psychologists to child placement in classes for retarded children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gonzales, M. H., Riedel, E., Avery, P. G., & Sullivan, J. L. (2001). Rights and Obligations in Civic Education: A Content Analysis of the National Standards for Civics and Government: Theory and Research in Social Education Vol 29(1) Win 2001, 109-128. *Goodey, C. F. (2003). What kind of judgement lies behind the moral commitment? Some comments on Hans S. Reinders' The Future of the Disabled in Liberal Society, an Ethical Analysis: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 47(7) Oct 2003, 557-560. *Gori, R., & Le Coz, P. (2007). Coaching: The grab for the market of physical suffering: Cliniques mediterraneennes No 75 2007, 73-89. *Granek, L. (2006). Review of Social Policy and the Ethic of Care: Feminism & Psychology Vol 16(3) Aug 2006, 356-358. *Gray, M., & McDonald, C. (2006). Pursuing Good Practice? The Limits of Evidence-based Practice: Journal of Social Work Vol 6(1) Apr 2006, 7-20. *Green, J. C. (2003). A Liberal Dynamo: The Political Activism of the Unitarian-Universalist Clergy: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 42(4) Dec 2003, 577-590. *Greenberg, R. P., & Zedlow, P. B. (1977). Personality characteristics of men with liberal sex-role attitudes: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 97(2) Nov 1977, 187-190. *Groschke, D. (1995). The relevance of social philosophy in special education: A contribution to clarify ethical and moral dimensions in special education practice: Vierteljahresschrift fur Heilpadagogik und ihre Nachbargebiete Vol 64(4) Dec 1995, 406-414. *Hacohen, M. (2006). Liberal dilemmas and moral judgment. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. *Halderman, B. L., Zelhart, P. F., & Jackson, T. T. (1985). A study of fantasy: Determinants of fantasy function and content: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 41(3) May 1985, 325-330. *Hall, S. (2002). Daubing the drudges of fury: Men, violence and the piety of the 'hegemonic masculinity' thesis: Theoretical Criminology Vol 6(1) Feb 2002, 35-61. *Halper, I. S., & Bolton, A. R. (2006). Liberal Judaism. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Hardy, C. A. (1973). The junior college transfer: A study of college satisfaction, liberalism, and social class: Western Carolina University Journal of Education Vol 5(2) Fal 1973, 28-32. *Harvey, O. J. (1986). Belief systems and attitudes toward the death penalty and other punishments: Journal of Personality Vol 54(4) Dec 1986, 659-675. *Hastie, B. (2007). Cold hearts and bleeding hearts: Disciplinary differences in university students' sociopolitical orientations: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 147(3) Jun 2007, 211-241. *Hathaway, A. D. (2002). From harm reduction to human rights: Bringing liberalism back into drug reform debates: Drug and Alcohol Review Vol 21(4) Dec 2002, 397-404. *Hawkins, J. A. (1974). Attitudes toward sexual involvement of adults with minors among certain groups of current and former theological school students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Haynes, S. D., Rojas, D., & Viney, W. (2003). Free Will, Determinism, and Punishment: Psychological Reports Vol 93(3,Pt2) Dec 2003, 1013-1021. *Hettige, S. T. (2000). Economic Liberalisation, Qualifications and Livelihoods in Sri Lanka: Assessment in Education: Principles, Policy & Practice Vol 7(3) Nov 2000, 325-333. *Hilton, M. (2004). The Legacy of Luxury: Moralities of consumption since the 18th century: Journal of Consumer Culture Vol 4(1) Mar 2004, 101-123. *Hodgson, G. M. (2005). Knowledge at Work: Some Neoliberal Anachronisms: Review of Social Economy Vol 63(4) Dec 2005, 547-565. *Hoffman, D. C. (2006). Review of Courting the abyss: Free speech and the liberal tradition: Journal of Communication Vol 56(1) Mar 2006, 222-226. *Hogeveen, B., & Woolford, A. (2006). Critical Criminology and Possibility in the Neo-liberal Ethos: Canadian Journal of Criminology and Criminal Justice Vol 48(5) Sep 2006, 681-701. *Holmes, M. (2000). Second-wave feminism and the politics of relationships: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 23(2) Mar-Apr 2000, 235-246. *Hooker, B. (1985). A reply to Callan's "Moral education in a liberal society." Journal of Moral Education Vol 14(1) Jan 1985, 23-32. *Horgan, G. (2006). Devolution, direct rule and neo-liberal reconstruction in Northern Ireland: Critical Social Policy Vol 26(3) Aug 2006, 656-668. *Howe, L. E. (2006). Enchantment, weak ontologies, and administrative ethics: Administration & Society Vol 38(4) Sep 2006, 422-446. *Hsieh, N.-M. (2004). A test of Kohlberg's universal claim about moral judgment: Asking adult conservative Christians to take a liberal role on the Defining Issues Test-2. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Irvine, A. D. (2001). Russell on indoctrination: Inquiry: Critical Thinking Across the Disciplines Vol 20(2) Win 2001, 20-26. *Jackson, S., & Scott, S. (2004). Sexual antinomies in late modernity: Sexualities Vol 7(2) May 2004, 233-248. *Jaffee, D., & Straus, M. A. (1987). Sexual climate and reported rape: A state-level analysis: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 16(2) Apr 1987, 107-123. *Jeffrey, C., & McDowell, L. (2004). Youth in a Comparative Perspective: Global Change, Local Lives: Youth & Society Vol 36(2) Dec 2004, 131-142. *Jenks, R. J. (1985). A comparative study of swingers and nonswingers: Attitudes and beliefs: Lifestyles Vol 8(1) Fal 1985, 5-20. *Jensen, L. A. (2006). Liberal and conservative conceptions of family: A cultural-developmental study: International Journal for the Psychology of Religion Vol 16(4) 2006, 253-269. *Joesting, J. (1976). Attitudes about sex roles, and sex of JoAnn Little demonstrators: Psychological Reports Vol 39(1) Aug 1976, 32. *Johnson, J. (2002). Liberalism and the politics of cultural authenticity: Politics, Philosophy & Economics Vol 1(2) Jun 2002, 213-236. *Johnson, S. D. (2003). Pastoral Response to the Clinton-Lewinsky Affair in Conservative and Liberal Churches: Psychological Reports Vol 93(3,Pt2) Dec 2003, 1083-1094. *Johnston, A. (2004). The Cynic's Fetish: Slavoj Zizek and the Dynamics of Belief: Psychoanalysis, Culture & Society Vol 9(3) Dec 2004, 259-283. *Jones, M. O. (2008). A study of the best practices of liberal arts career centers at selected institutions. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Jones, V. (1938). Attitudes of college students and the changes in such attitudes during four years in college: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 29(1) Jan 1938, 14-25. *Kahan, D. M. (1999). The progressive appropriation of disgust. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Kang, Y. W. (1976). Attitudes toward blindness and blind people among theological and education students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kang, Y. W., & Masoodi, B. A. (1977). Attitudes toward blind people among theological and education students: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 71(9) Nov 1977, 394-400. *Karstedt, S. (2006). Democracy, Values, and Violence: Paradoxes, Tensions, and Comparative Advantages of Liberal Inclusion: Annals of the American Academy of Political and Social Science Vol 605(1) May 2006, 50-81. *Kassinove, J. I., Tsytsarev, S. V., & Davidson, I. (1998). Russian attitudes toward gambling: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 24(1) Jan 1998, 41-46. *Katz, Y. J., & Schmida, M. (1993). Social orientation of students in the Israeli state high school system: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 127(3) May 1993, 303-310. *Kayne, J. B. (1979). A re-examination of the norms for American college student values: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kelly, P. (2006). The Entrepreneurial Self and 'Youth at-risk': Exploring the Horizons of Identity in the Twenty-first Century: Journal of Youth Studies Vol 9(1) Feb 2006, 17-32. *Keltner, D., & Robinson, R. J. (1997). Defending the status quo: Power and bias in social conflict: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 23(10) Oct 1997, 1066-1077. *Kerlinger, F. N. (1980). Analysis of covariance structure tests of a criterial referents theory of attitudes: Multivariate Behavioral Research Vol 15(4) Oct 1980, 403-422. *Khan, O. J., & Suh, T. (2005). A Multi-Group Analysis Between Developed and Emerging Markets on Societal Liberalization Attracting Foreign Investment: Journal of Global Marketing Vol 19(2) 2005, 77-94. *Kirton, G., Greene, A.-M., & Dean, D. (2007). British diversity professionals as change agents--radicals, tempered radicals or liberal reformers? : International Journal of Human Resource Management Vol 18(11) Nov 2007, 1979-1994. *Klein, A. (2006). Reflections about the neoevangelic culture and the neoliberalism: Psicologia em Estudo Vol 11(2) May-Aug 2006, 237-245. *Klicperova-Baker, M. (2003). Civility and democratic spirit: Results of a representative research in the Czech Republic and Slovenia: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 47(4) 2003, 301-318. *Klimke, D., & Lautmann, R. (2006). Neo-liberal ethics and the spirit of the criminal law against sex offenders: Zeitschrift fur Sexualforschung Vol 19(2) Jun 2006, 97-117. *Kohlberg, L. (1983). Moral development does not mean liberalism as destiny: A reply to Rick Shweder: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 28 (1), Jan, 1983. *Kunnapas, T., & Sillen, M. (1965). Measurement of "political" preferences: A further study of direct and indirect scaling methods: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology 6(3) 1965, 162-172. *Lalik, R., & Hinchman, K. A. (2001). Critical issues: Examining constructions of race in literacy research: Beyond silence and other oppressions of White liberalism: Journal of Literacy Research Vol 33(3) Sep 2001, 529-561. *Lee, J. A., Havighurst, L. C., & Rassel, G. (2004). Factors Related to Court References to Performance Appraisal Fairness and Validity: Public Personnel Management Vol 33(1) Spr 2004, 61-77. *Lesourd, S. (2007). Melancholisation of the postmodern subject or the disappearance of the other: Cliniques mediterraneennes No 75 2007, 13-26. *Levenson, H., & Miller, J. (1974). Development of a current scale to measure conservatism-liberalism: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 88(2) Nov 1974, 241-244. *Lewandowski, S. (2007). The neo-sexual revolution and the functionally differentiated society: A reply to Volkmar Sigusch: Zeitschrift fur Sexualforschung Vol 20(1) Mar 2007, 69-76. *Linder, F. (1977). Interpersonal perception of values: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 44(2) Apr 1977, 411-416. *Linder, F., & Bauer, D. (1980). Interpersonal perception of values: Freedom and equality: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 51(2) Oct 1980, 532. *Lipman, D. (2004). Oppression, liberation, and language: A participatory study of gay bilinguals. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Long, S. (1983). Ideology and academic discontent: A study of contemporary university students: Adolescence Vol 18(69) Spr 1983, 131-146. *Longwell-Grice, H., & Letts, W. J. I. V. (2001). Why doesn't the creed read "Always Be Critical"? An examination of a liberal curriculum: Anthropology & Education Quarterly Vol 32(2) Jun 2001, 191-213. *Louw, J. (2006). Constructing subjectivity in unexpected places. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Maass, A., Clark, R. D., & Haberkorn, G. (1982). The effects of differential ascribed category membership and norms on minority influence: European Journal of Social Psychology Vol 12(1) Jan-Mar 1982, 89-104. *Manitowabi, D. (2007). From fish weirs to casino: Negotiating neoliberalism at Mnjikaning (Ontario). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Marcum, J. P. (1986). Explaining Protestant fertility: Belief, commitment, and homogamy: Sociological Quarterly Vol 27(4) Win 1986, 547-558. *Marjoribanks, K., & Josefowitz, N. (1975). Kerlinger's theory of social attitudes: An analysis: Psychological Reports Vol 37(3, Pt 1) Dec 1975, 819-823. *Matthew, R. L. (1977). The selective retention of favorable, neutral, and unfavorable statements about men and women measured by signal detection: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McCroskey, J. C., & Burgoon, M. (1974). Establishing predictors of latitude of acceptance-rejection and attitudinal intensity: A comparison of assumptions of social judgment and authoritarian personality theories: Speech Monographs Vol 41(4) Nov 1974, 421-426. *McDonald, P. J. (2004). Peace through Trade or Free Trade? : Journal of Conflict Resolution Vol 48(4) Aug 2004, 547-572. *McDonough, K. (1998). Can the Liberal state support cultural identity? : American Journal of Education Vol 106(4) Aug 1998, 463-499. *McIntosh, W. D., Murray, R. M., Murray, J. D., & Sabia, D. (2003). Are the liberal good in Hollywood? Characteristics of political figures in popular films from 1945-1998: Communication Reports Vol 16(1) Win 2003, 57-67. *McLatchie, L. R., & Draguns, J. G. (1984). Mental health concepts of evangelical Protestants: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 118(2) Nov 1984, 147-159. *McPherson, J. L. (2008). The effects of retention strategies on student attrition at a private, four-year, religiously affiliated liberal arts university. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Milfont, T. L., & Duckitt, J. (2004). The structure of environmental attitudes: A first- and second-order confirmatory factor analysis: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 24(3) Sep 2004, 289-303. *Miller, L., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1999). Beliefs about responsibility and improvement associated with liberal-conservative justice beliefs: Psychological Reports Vol 84(1) Feb 1999, 329-338. *Minaker, J. C., & Snider, L. (2006). Husband Abuse: Equality with a Vengeance? : Canadian Journal of Criminology and Criminal Justice Vol 48(5) Sep 2006, 753-780. *Mitchell, J. (2007). Religion is not a preference: Journal of Politics Vol 69(2) May 2007, 351-362. *Mittal, B., & Lassar, W. M. (2000). Sexual liberalism as a determinant of consumer response to sex in advertising: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 15(1) Fal 2000, 111-127. *Moncrieff, J. (2006). Promotion of psychiatric drugs: Authors' reply: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 189(2) Aug 2006, 189. *Moncrieff, J. (2006). Psychiatric drug promotion and the politics of neoliberalism: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 188(4) Apr 2006, 301-302. *Monro, S. (2003). Transgender politics in the UK: Critical Social Policy Vol 23(4) Nov 2003, 433-452. *Mueller, C. W., & McDuff, E. (2004). Clergy-Congregation Mismatches and Clergy Job Satisfaction: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 43(2) Jun 2004, 261-273. *Mueller, J. (1988). Trends in political tolerance: Public Opinion Quarterly Vol 52(1) Spr 1988, 1-25. *Nairn, K., & Higgins, J. (2007). New Zealand's neoliberal generation: Tracing discourses of economic (ir)rationality: International Journal of Qualitative Studies in Education Vol 20(3) May-Jun 2007, 261-281. *Nathanson, C. A., & Becker, M. H. (1981). Professional norms, personal attitudes, and medical practice: The case of abortion: Journal of Health and Social Behavior Vol 22(3) Sep 1981, 198-211. *Nevis, E. C. (1997). Gestalt therapy and organizational development: A historical perspective, 1930-1996: Gestalt Review Vol 1(2) 1997, 110-130. *Nicolas, H. (2007). "I want to be a J!": Liberalism in group identification problems: Mathematical Social Sciences Vol 54(1) Jul 2007, 59-70. *Nijhawan, H. K., & Verma, P. (1975). Children's attitudes towards social change in relation to parental attitudes towards child rearing: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 96(2) Aug 1975, 293-294. *No authorship, i. (1908). Review of Heredity and Selection in Sociology: Psychological Bulletin Vol 5(12) Dec 1908, 398-399. *O'Donnell, M. H. (2003). Radically Reconstituting the Subject: Social Theory and Human Nature: Sociology Vol 37(4) Nov 2003, 753-770. *Parmenter, T. R. (2003). The Future of the Disabled in Liberal Society, an Ethical Analysis--A commentary: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 47(7) Oct 2003, 561-564. *Peck, S. D. (1996). The orthogonality of liberalism and conservatism among American evangelical Protestants: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 136(5) Oct 1996, 639-645. *Pelton, L. H. (1999). Doing justice: Liberalism, group constructs, individual realities. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Perkins, R. B. (1977). Orthodoxy, illiberality, and religious salience: A test of two models: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pfeiffer, J., Gimbel-Sherr, K., & Augusto, O. J. (2007). The holy spirit in the household: Pentecostalism, gender, and neoliberalism in Mozambique: American Anthropologist Vol 109(4) Dec 2007, 688-700. *Philpott, D. (2006). Beyond Politics as Usual: Is Reconciliation Compatible with Liberalism? Notre Dame, IN: University of Notre Dame Press. *Phoenix, A. (2004). Neoliberalism and Masculinity: Racialization and the Contradictions of Schooling for 11- to 14-Year-Olds: Youth & Society Vol 36(2) Dec 2004, 227-246. *Pillai, V. K., & Roy, L. C. (1996). Attitudes toward sexual behavior among unmarried Zambian secondary school females: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 136(1) Feb 1996, 111-112. *Poskocil, A. (1977). Encounters between Blacks and White liberals: The collision of stereotypes: Social Forces Vol 55(3) Mar 1977, 715-727. *Power, E. M. (2005). The Unfreedom of Being Other: Canadian Lone Mothers' Experiences of Poverty and 'Life on the Cheque': Sociology Vol 39(4) Oct 2005, 643-660. *Power, F. C. (1999). Review of Following Kohlberg: Liberalism and the practice of democratic community: Journal of Moral Education Vol 28(4) Dec 1999, 520-521. *Prasad, M. (2005). Why Is France So French? Culture, Institutions, and Neoliberalism, 1974- 1981: American Journal of Sociology Vol 111(2) Sep 2005, 357-407. *Prindle, D. F., & Endersby, J. W. (1993). "Hollywood entertainment: Commerce or ideology?": Reply: Social Science Quarterly Vol 74(1) Mar 1993, 154-156. *Prindle, D. F., & Endersby, J. W. (1993). Hollywood liberalism: Social Science Quarterly Vol 74(1) Mar 1993, 136-149. *Rajan, S. C. (2006). Automobility and the liberal disposition: Sociological Review Vol 54(Suppl 1) Oct 2006, 113-129. *Ray, J. J. (1980). Orthogonality between liberalism and conservatism: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 112(2) Dec 1980, 215-218. *Ray, J. J. (1982). Authoritarianism/libertarianism as the second dimension of social attitudes: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 117(1) Jun 1982, 33-44. *Ray, J. J. (1983). A scale to measure conservatism of American public opinion: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 119(2) Apr 1983, 293-294. *Razsa, M. J. (2007). Bastards of Utopia: An ethnography of radical politics after Yugoslav socialism. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Reese, A. L. (1974). A comparative study of certain socioeconomic values and beliefs of eleventh and twelfth grade students, parents, and teachers of two independent schools and four public high schools in two northeast Florida communities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Reinders, H. S. (2003). Response to comments: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 47(7) Oct 2003, 568-570. *Rich, E. (2005). Young women, feminist identities and neo-liberalism: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 28(6) Nov-Dec 2005, 495-508. *Richards, P. (2007). Bravas, permitidas, obsoletas: Mapuche women in the Chilean print media: Gender & Society Vol 21(4) Aug 2007, 553-578. *Rietjens, J. A. C., Van Der Heide, A., Onwuteaka-Philipsen, B. D., Van Der Maas, P. J., & Van Der Wal, G. (2006). Preferences of the Dutch general public for a good death and associations with attitudes towards end-of-life decision-making: Palliative Medicine Vol 20(7) Oct 2006, 685-692. *Rigakos, G. S., & Papanicolaou, G. (2003). The Political Economy of Greek Policing: Between Neo-Liberalism and the Sovereign State: Policing & Society Vol 13(3) Sep 2003, 271-304. *Riggs, D. W., & Walker, G. A. (2006). Queer(y)ing rights: Psychology, liberal individualism and colonisation: Australian Psychologist Vol 41(2) Jul 2006, 95-103. *Risse, M. (2004). Does left-libertarianism have coherent foundations? : Politics, Philosophy & Economics Vol 3(3) Oct 2004, 337-364. *Roecklein, R. J., Jr. (1998). A tale of two liberalisms. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Rosing, H. B. (2008). La comida vacia: Neoliberal restructuring and urban food access in the Dominican Republic. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Rothbart, M. (1973). Perceiving social injustice: Observations on the relationship between liberal attitudes and proximity to social problems: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 3(4) Oct 1973, 291-302. *Rothman, S. (1992). Liberalism and the decay of the American political economy: The Journal of Socio-Economics Vol 21(4) Win 1992, 277-301. *Rowland-Serdar, B., & Schwartz-Shea, P. (1997). Empowering women: Self, autonomy, and responsibility. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Rozsnafszky, J., & Hendel, D. D. (1977). Relationship between ego development and attitudes toward women: Psychological Reports Vol 41(1) Aug 1977, 161-162. *Ruch, W. (1984). Conservatism and evaluation of jokes: Convergent and discriminant validity: Zeitschrift fur Differentielle und Diagnostische Psychologie Vol 5(3) 1984, 221-245. *Sa'ar, A. (2005). Postcolonial Feminism, The Politics of Identification, and the Liberal Bargain: Gender & Society Vol 19(5) Oct 2005, 680-700. *Saltmarsh, S. (2007). Cultural complicities: Elitism, heteronormativity and violence in the education marketplace: International Journal of Qualitative Studies in Education Vol 20(3) May-Jun 2007, 335-354. *Sartori, A. (2004). Emancipation as Heteronomy: The Crisis of Liberalism in Later Nineteenth-Century Bengal: Journal of Historical Sociology Vol 17(1) Mar 2004, 56-86. *Schaefer, C. A. (1992). Situational and personal variations in religious coping style: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schahar, R. (1996). His and her marital satisfaction: The double standard: Megamot Vol 37(3) Mar 1996, 254-272. *Schneider, G. E. (2003). Neoliberalism and economic justice in South Africa: Revisiting the debate on economic apartheid: Review of Social Economy Vol 61(1) Mar 2003, 23-50. *Schwartz, B. (1985). Fiddling Psychologists: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 30 (5), May, 1985. *Scott, J. E. (1986). An updated longitudinal content analysis of sex references in mass circulation magazines: Journal of Sex Research Vol 22(3) Aug 1986, 385-392. *Scott, W. A., & Rohrbaugh, J. (1975). Conceptions of harmful groups: Some correlates of group descriptions in three cultures: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 31(6) Jun 1975, 992-1003. *Sen, A. (1990). The impossibility of a Paretian liberal. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Sen, A. (1990). Liberty and social choice. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Sewpaul, V. (2007). Challenging East-West value dichotomies and essentialising discourse on culture and social work: International Journal of Social Welfare Vol 16(4) Oct 2007, 398-407. *Sharp, I. (1986). Pornography and sex-related crime: A sociological perspective: Bulletin of the Hong Kong Psychological Society No 16-17 Jan-Jul 1986, 73-81. *Sherman, R. C. (1985). A Tale of Two Factors: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 30 (10), Oct, 1985. *Shweder, R. A. (1983). Giving up on destiny? A reply to Kohlberg: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 28 (1), Jan, 1983. *Sibley, C. G., & Wilson, M. S. (2007). Political attitudes and the ideology of equality: Differentiating support for liberal and conservative political parties in New Zealand: New Zealand Journal of Psychology Vol 36(2) Jul 2007, 72-84. *Sigusch, V. (2006). Is a neo-sexual revolution possible without neo-liberalism? A response to Daniela Klimke and Rudiger Lautmann: Zeitschrift fur Sexualforschung Vol 19(3) Sep 2006, 234-240. *Simmons, J. L. (1965). Liberalism, alienation, and personal disturbance: Sociology & Social Research 49(4) 1965, 456-464. *Simmons, J. L. (1965). Tolerance of divergent attitudes: Social Forces 43(3) 1965, 347-352. *Simpson, R. G. (1932). Review of French Liberalism and Education in the Eighteenth Century: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 23(6) Sep 1932, 474-475. *Singh, V. (1987). Some socio-cultural factors of liberalism: Psychological Research Journal Vol 11(1) 1987, 11-15. *Skellie, F. A. (1974). Political belief systems, issues, candidates, and youth: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Skitka, L. J., & Tetlock, P. E. (1993). Providing public assistance: Cognitive and motivational processes underlying liberal and conservative policy preferences: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 65(6) Dec 1993, 1205-1223. *Smith, G. H. (1948). Liberalism and level of information: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 39(2) Feb 1948, 65-81. *Smith, M. B. (1998). Access to ethnonationalism: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 43 (2), Feb, 1998. *Sniderman, P. M., Tetlock, P. E., & Peterson, R. S. (1993). Racism and liberal democracy: Politics & the Individual Vol 3(1) 1993, 1-28. *Sokolova, E. E. (2006). Apology of system monism (to the ways of psychological science integration): Voprosy Psychologii No 4 2006, 15-23. *Solovey, M. (2004). Riding Natural Scientists' Coattails onto the Endless Frontier: The SSRC and the Quest for the Scientific Legitimacy: Journal of the History of the Behavioral Sciences Vol 40(4) Fal 2004, 393-422. *Starr, M. A. (2006). Growth and Conflict in the Developing World: Neo-liberal Narratives and Social-Economy Alternatives: Review of Social Economy Vol 64(2) Jun 2006, 205-224. *Steininger, M., & Colsher, S. (1978). Correlates of attitudes about "the right to die" among 1973 and 1976 high school and college students: Omega: Journal of Death and Dying Vol 9(4) 1978-1979, 355-368. *Steininger, M., & Seliger, D. (1978). Dogmatism and sex as factors in the recall of words and nonsense syllables: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 105(1) Jun 1978, 107-111. *Steininger, M., & Voegtlin, K. (1976). Attitudinal bases of recycling: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 100(1) Oct 1976, 155-156. *Steininger, M., & Voegtlin, K. (1976). Personality variables and beliefs about psychological issues: Teaching of Psychology Vol 3(2) Apr 1976, 51-54. *Stemmer, J. K. (2008). The perception of effectiveness in merged information services organizations: Combining library and information technology services at liberal arts institutions. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Stern, R. (2006). Promotion of psychiatric drugs: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 189(2) Aug 2006, 188-189. *Stone, H. W. (1989). Liberals and conservatives: Differences in demographic characteristics, interests, and service orientation among those entering ministry: Journal of Psychology and Christianity Vol 8(3) Fal 1989, 24-37. *Streyffeler, L. L., & McNally, R. J. (1998). Fundamentalists and liberals: Personality characteristics of Protestant Christians: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 24(4) Apr 1998, 579-580. *Strike, K. A. (2000). Liberalism, Communitarianism and the Space Between: In praise of kindness: Journal of Moral Education Vol 29(2) Jun 2000, 133-147. *Taylor, E. (2000). Critical race theory and interest convergence in the backlash against affirmative action: Washington State and Initiative 200: Teachers College Record Vol 102(3) Jun 2000, 539-560. *Thornhill, R., & Fincher, C. L. (2007). What is the relevance of attachment and life history to political values? : Evolution and Human Behavior Vol 28(4) Jul 2007, 215-222. *Thornton, N. (1986). The politics of pornography: A critique of liberalism and radical feminism: Australian & New Zealand Journal of Sociology Vol 22(1) Mar 1986, 25-45. *Thornton, S., Thornton, D., & Whitney, H. (1991). Social attitudes and the availability of moral knowledge structures: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 12(6) 1991, 561-564. *Torrano, M. C. (1977). Perception of self and others as it relates to sex, state of life (lay, priesthood/sisterhood), liberal-conservative orientation, and religious dress: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Trotter, G. (2007). Left bias in academic bioethics: Three dogmas: Eckenwiler, Lisa A (Ed); Cohn, Felicia G (Ed). *Underwood, D. (2006). Review of Courting the Abyss: Free Speech and the Liberal Tradition: Journal of Media and Religion Vol 5(1) 2006, 63-66. *Unger, R. M. (1975). Knowledge and politics. New York, NY: Free Press. *Valenzuela, A. (1993). Liberal gender role attitudes and academic achievement among Mexican-origin adolescents in two Houston inner-city Catholic schools: Hispanic Journal of Behavioral Sciences Vol 15(3) Aug 1993, 310-323. *Vallentyne, P. (1989). How to combine Pareto optimality with liberty considerations: Theory and Decision Vol 27(3) Nov 1989, 217-240. *van Ree, E. (1999). Drugs as a human right: International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 10(2) Apr 1999, 89-98. *Vasudeva, P. (1974). Sex differences among post-graduate students in regard to conservatism-radicalism: Psychological Studies Vol 19(1) Jan 1974, 60-63. *Violet, D., Garland, T. N., & Pendleton, B. F. (1986). High school students' marital lifestyle preferences: A test of reference group theory: Human Relations Vol 39(11) Nov 1986, 1053-1066. *Vroom, H. M. (2006). Adaptation of the Islam to the West? De- and Reconstruction of Religion: Psyche en Geloof Vol 17(2) Aug 2006, 92-102. *Waites, M. (2005). The Fixity of Sexual Identities in the Public Sphere: Biomedical Knowledge, Liberalism and the Heterosexual/Homosexual Binary in Late Modernity: Sexualities Vol 8(5) Dec 2005, 539-569. *Walkerdine, V. (2003). Psychologie, Postmoderne und Neoliberalismus: Journal fur Psychologie Vol 11(2) Jun 2003, 126-148. *Wallach, M. A., & Wallach, L. (1990). Rethinking goodness. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Weatherley, R. (2007). Challenging the state orthodoxy: Liberal conceptions of human rights in late Qing and Post-Mao China: Journal of Asian Pacific Communication Vol 17(2) 2007, 331-352. *Weigel, R. H. (1976). American television and conventionality: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 94(2) Nov 1976, 253-255. *Weinstein, L., & Mullins, S. (1993). College students speak out: What I like and dislike in universities: College Student Journal Vol 27(2) Jun 1993, 250-255. *Weisse, C. (1998). Discontents: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 55(4) Oct-Dec 1998, 785-810. *Williams, J. S., & McGrath, J. H. (1976). Why people own guns: Journal of Communication Vol 26(4) Fal 1976, 22-30. *Wilson, A. R. (2007). With friends like these: The liberalization of queer family policy: Critical Social Policy Vol 27(1) Feb 2007, 50-76. *Winchester, I. (2001). Russell's practice of science vs. his picture of science and its place in liberal education: Inquiry: Critical Thinking Across the Disciplines Vol 20(2) Win 2001, 36-44. *Wolfe, A. B. (1921). The Motivation of Radicalism: Psychological Review Vol 28(4) Jul 1921, 280-300. *Yaseen, J. A. (1983). Alienation and authoritarianism between traditionalist and modernist male adults in Kuwait: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zhao, G. (2005). "Governing the Soul" through Remolding the Self: The American Approach: American Journal of Education Vol 111(2) Feb 2005, 245-266. Disserttations *Williams, S. C. (1984). Ideology and the attribution of responsibility to victims: Dissertation Abstracts International. Category:Personality traits